25 June 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-06-25 ; Comments *The Phantom Fifty reaches number 3. * All but 21 minutes of the show are available Sessions *Half Japanese #1. Recorded 25 May 1993. No known commercial release. ‘She’, ‘If He Says He Did’, and ‘Bashful Bob And Chicago’ are not included on the available recordings. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Fall: ‘Last Orders (Various Artists 10 inch LP – Short Circuit - Live At The Electric Circus)’ (Virgin) *Humanoids From The Deep: ‘Tube-Tech (12 inch)’ (Overdrive) *Half Japanese: 'Song Of Joy And Love' (Peel Session) *Palace Brothers: 'There Is No-One What Will Take Care Of You (CD – There Is No-One What Will Take Care Of You)’ (Big Cat) *Lethal: ‘Portrait Of The Young Man As An Artist (12 inch)’ (White Label) *Shrimp Tractor: ‘ Dig Yer Hippy Hat (7 inch)’ (Shrimp Platters) *Tsunami: ‘Brickbook Building (Various Artists 7 inch - Teenbeat 100)’ (Teenbeat) *Deluxx: 'What For (7 inch EP – Eskimo Lover)' (18 Wheeler Records) : (JP: ‘And here’s one for the pig’) *Otis Redding: ‘I’ve Been Loving You Too Long (CD – Good To Me – Live At The Whiskey A Go Go – Volume 2)’ (Stax) : (11:30 news) *Jesus And Mary Chain: ‘Little Red Rooster (10 inch – Sound Of Speed EP)’ (Blanco Y Negro) *Babes In Toyland: ‘Istigkeit (LP – Painkillers)’ (Southern Records) *3-21-70: ‘Wait A Second (Various Artists 12 Inch - Adrenalin Tekno Attack Sampler)’ (Adrenalin) *Half Japanese: ‘True Believers’ (Peel Session) *Half Japanese: ‘All Part Of My Plan’ (Peel Session) *Gunshot: ‘25 Gun Salute (LP – Patriot Games)’ (Vinyl Solution) *Metropolitan Police Male Voice Choir: ‘When I’m 64 (Various Artists CD - The Exotic Beatles - Part One)’ (Exotica Records) 1991 Festive Fifty *'03' Curve, Ten Little Girls (12 inch - Blindfold EP) (Anxious Records) :(JP: 'Where are they by the way? Do they still practise their mysterious art in some fashion?') *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: 'Haig Earl (CD – Sport Fishin’)’ (Cargo) *Minimal Man: 'Outside The Window (12 inch – Minimal Man EP)’ (Guerrilla) #1'' ''& *Galaxy Of Mailbox Whores: 'Speedracer (7 inch)' (My Pal God Records)' £' *Bob Gaddy: ‘Out Of My Name (CD – Harlem Blues Operator)’ (Ace) *Sedition: 'Tribal Transition (LP – Earth Beat )’ (Flat Earth) *Sedition: 'Gaia (LP – Earth Beat )’ (Flat Earth) *Sedition: 'Deconsume (LP – Earth Beat )’ (Flat Earth) *Oumou Dioubate: ‘Bimolou (CD – Lancey)’ (Sterns Africa) *Cock Pit: 'PJ Party (7 inch EP - Sick And Tired)’ (Mudflab) : (JP:...’and included on the inside the Cock Pit record there’s a handy guide to clitoris location should you have any trouble in that area.’) *Blast Off Country Style: ‘Weiner Dude Attitude (Various Artists 7 inch- Teen Beat 100)’ (Teen Beat) : (JP: ‘All these short records are driving me crazy.’) *Little Richard: 'Baby What You Want Me To Do (7 inch)' (Action Records) : (12:30 news) *Babes In Toyland: ‘He’s My Thing (LP – Painkillers)’ (Southern Records) *'File 1' ends *Flying Saucer Attack: Oceans (7" Wish · Oceans) FSA Records ‎– fsa61''' &''' *Magic Sam: Love Me This Way (album West Side Soul) Charly CD BM 29''' §''' *VCF: Hydrochloric (12" Neon EP) Magnetic North MAGNET 005''' &''' *Half Japanese: She (session)' §' *Half Japanese: If He Says He Did (session)' §' *Some More Crime: 10.6.5 (CD Another Domestic Drama In A Suburban Hell) ZZO Recordings ZZO 09''' &''' *Polvo: Tiara Fetish (7" Tilebreaker) Merge Records ‎– MRG038''' §''' *Lone Ranger: Dont Mess With Dread (7" Dont Mess With Dread) Power House - none''' §''' *Chimera: Cyan Daze (Single Cyan Daze) Flute FLUTE 5''' §''' *Some Chicken: New Religion (7" New Religion / Blood On The Wall) Raw RAW 7 #3 *Orbital: Walk Now... (12" Walk Now...) Internal ‎– LIARXDJ5 #2 *'File 5' begins near end of above track *Slowworm: Slowworm (7" Torso / March Of The Insects) PCP Entertainment PCP 009''' £''' *The Reserection Of Richard Joy: Sould (7" Sould/Tarzans Grapes) Klee KLEE 01''' £''' *US3: Tukka Yoot's Riddim (Bu's Riddim) (single) Blue Note *news (edited out) *Candy Machine: The Constant (CD Candy Machine) Skene! 25''' ' *Robert & Johnny: Broken Hearted Man (12" We Belong Together) Ace ‎– CH 172' ' *Half Japanese: Talking In My Sleep (session) *Nimrod with Mayuko Hino: Getting Rained On (カラー名場面集) (Shared 7" with Roughage and Masonna - Calendar Girl / Getting Rained On) Scratch' @''' *Top Cat: Drunken Master (album - From JA To UK MC Clash Volume 3) Fashion FAD 027 *Madder Rose: Lights Go Down (album - Bring It Down) Seed 14229 *Code: Area 51 (Dreamland) (12" - 505 345 675 Delta 9) Remote Sentry SENTRY 2 *Spinners: Surfin' Monkey (v/a album - The Big Itch - Volume 4) Mr. Manicotti MM 343 *'File 5' ends at end of show Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 2 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 4 Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 6 Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-06-25 (incomplete) *2) John Peel tape no.78 side b *3) best of peel vol 60 part 2 (with introductions) *4) best of peel vol 61 part 2 (with introductions) *5) 1993-06-25 Peel Show G004 *6) 1993-06-xx Peel Show LE181 ;Length *1) 01:33:58 *2) 00:46:26 (to 12:27) (00:04:58-10:10, 10:20-12:27 unique) *3) 00:47:48 (from 44:27) *4) 47:24 (5:58-19:03) *5) 43:27 *6) 1:33:05 (to 17:57) (3:30 on unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) From DW Tape 78 *3) From Best Of Peel Vol 60 *4) From Best Of Peel Vol 61 *5) From tape G004 of Gumtree Tapes *6) Created from LE182 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1993 Lee Tape 182 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Youtube *5) Mooo *6) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Gumtree Tapes